Crutches and similar devices are commonly used to assist patients and disabled personnel with mobility. Most of them have solid structure to support the weight of user. Consistent use of such solid devices can cause many types of injuries, for example, injuries to cartilage, tendons, and joints of the wrist, forearm, shoulder, and soft tissue damage to underarm areas. However, inconvenience of using such solid device burdens users most. Some of prior art devices utilize various kinds of springs when trying to mitigate the impact of the crutch with the ground. Although the use of a spring is somewhat successful, some problems still exists. For example, bouncing or skipping on hard surfaces when striking the ground at an incident angle, it can cause traction problems. Therefore, there still exists a need for a crutch device that provides more improved impact mitigating system during the use of crutches, while also helping to protect against possible traction problems. In addition to this, many disabled person needs more personally customized crutch for themselves. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a crutch to meet such needs.